Inducción
by MercyPecora
Summary: U.A.- Summary: —Lo siento pá —dijo mientras se trepaba al alto barandal amarillo de seguridad del puente, con sumo cuidado de no resbalar. ¿Qué estupidez? —pensó, tener cuidado de no caer, cuando de cualquier forma se iba a lanzar.


_**Inducción**_

Dicen, que en el último segundo de aliento que te queda, es aprovechado por tu conciencia, para que puedas arrepentirte e ir al cielo. Todo lo que viviste, lo puedes ver en ese segundo efímero, arrepentirte y no ser condenado_…_

…_eso_, no es verdad.

No para Isabella.

Ella tenía miedo, pero no miedo a morir —eso nunca—, sino miedo a sobrevivir y tener que dar explicaciones de porque la rescataban.

Había planeado aquel adiós sin despedida, meticulosa y celosamente, ni siquiera dejaba que su conciencia o sus sentimientos la importunaran. Todo había sido planeado semanas antes de salir de su infierno personal: Montague. La universidad de Montague, diseñada para probarte de la manera más mezquina y estremecedora que las personas —si es que se le podían llamar así—, no tenían corazón.

»Creo que tampoco yo« se dijo ella al recordar como había hecho para llegar hasta allí sin dar a torcer el brazo.

Una llamada a su madre y decirle que estaba con su padre, una llamada a su padre y decirle que estaba con su madre. Se odiaban tanto que ni siquiera se llamaban para verificar si era cierto que ella estaba con alguno de los dos. Con esa mentira había ido a las mejore fiestas fuera del campus hasta que la luz del sol se posaba en lo más alto del cielo —una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Isabella, pero nunca, llego a sonríe porque eso fuera un recuerdo feliz, sino porque era uno de los motivos por los cuales ella se encontraba allí—. Lo más duro para Isabella había sido despedirse de su abuelo, pero, eso no había sido una despedida sino un aviso de reencuentro.

Reencuentro en el más allá.

—_Pá_ —dijo ella. Ese era el apodo cariñoso que ella le tenía a su abuelo.

Isabella se sentó aquella tarde de verano sobre la tumba en el mármol, mientras el viento caliente azotaba su rostro. Demasiado duro fue para ella: acariciar el mármol y las inscripciones en este y tratar de transmitir lo que sentía.

Pedirle que la esperara de aquel lado, porque tenía miedo a perderse en la oscuridad y no verlo y más que nada, Isabella le pedía perdón, por no seguir luchando así como su abuelo había querido que fuera.

Pero todo aquello había quedado atrás. Ahora estaba en el presente, a su propia espera de culminar

—Lo siento pá —dijo mientras se trepaba al alto barandal amarillo de seguridad del puente, con sumo cuidado de no resbalar.

»¿Qué estupidez?« pensó, tener cuidado de no caer, cuando de cualquier forma se iba a lanzar.

Ya del otro lado y aferrada como podía de espalda al barandal y con la vista al rio, sonrió con verdadera felicidad. Era una noche caliente de esas que la humedad se hacía palpable. La altura era para asustar a cualquiera, pero ella no estaba asustada.

Todo era perfecto. Isabella se inclino un poco para tener mejor vista de su destino. Las aguas bajo sus pies eran turbulentas y negras. El rio que pasaba por debajo del puente, barría con furia aullada.

—_Parfait_ —se susurro en su idioma favorito.

A Isabella le gustaba la perfección, aunque su vida nunca lo fue. »Tal vez por eso nunca fui aceptada en mi verdadero yo« pensó. Todo le había salido a pedir de boca. Había conducido horas de interminables curvas y desviaciones hasta llegar al puente más alto con el rio más turbulento de _CL_.

Allí estaba preparada para acabar con la miseria que importunaba su vida. Isabella había dejado una carta tétrica en el asiento de su auto, donde ella especificaba: porque se suicidaba, que la enterraran al de lado de su "Pá" y donde también pedía que dejaran a su perro Chester con la hija de la modista, que tanto lo adoraba.

Cerró los ojos ya preparada y…

—¡No! —clamo una voz detrás de ella.

Isabella se asusto y resbalo del barandal. Ella no quería morir así, por accidente y se aferro a uno de los tubos como pudo.

—¡Mierda! —se dijo cuando vio a un hombre subir por el barandal a ayudarla.

Le habían arruinado su muerte dramática, perfectamente teatral, respiro profundamente dos veces y se soltó.

Por la altura, cayó como torpedo en el agua y las fuertes corrientes hicieron de ella una muñeca de trapo. Isabella esperaba que aquel hombre no se atreviera a saltar; soltó todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones cuando tuvo miedo de que él la socorriera, ella no estaba pidiendo ayuda, ella _quería_ morir.

Mientras su pecho convulsionaba por falta de aire, se pregunto qué hacia aquel hombre en ese lugar a las tantas de la madrugada, pero después lo dejo pasar, pronto estaría de aquel lado y todo habría acabado.

»La burla, el acoso, la mentira, la falsedad, el odio y la injusticia… _tous_« lo enlisto.

También pensó en que no tendría que levantarse temprano cada mañana, para seguir con la sufrible rutina de su vida. Aunque Isabella era de aquel tipo de chica popular que se mofaba de los menos agraciados, sufría. Se sintió algo mejor al darse cuenta que algunos disfrutarían de su muerte al igual que ella.

» En este mundo hay una tristeza tan grande que no puedes ni llorar...« pensó.

Isabella ya no pudo pensar nada más, había llegado a la etapa de la inconsciencia a la espera de su siguiente parada: _la muerte_.


End file.
